


蘇媚

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, mentions of nsfw, 古風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: 從六歲女孩的角度看爸爸和爸爸的「好朋友」
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒發中文的文了 （沒有人在等

Day 1

平常不願早起的爸爸一大早就進來把我叫醒。我勉强睜開眼睛，一臉狐疑看著他。爸爸說他的「蘇媚」今天會來，然後就從我的衣櫃裏掏出我最漂亮的裙子，拿給我穿。我心想，爸爸哪來的蘇媚雀，爲什麽要我穿得那麽漂亮。我問爸爸，他笑著說蘇媚不是雀，是外語「soulmate」的翻譯，是指一個非常懂他的人。爸爸說他的蘇媚比他大一歲，他們已經認識很久了。我不知道這「蘇媚」究竟是什麽，但感覺是一個很大很厲害的東西，所以我也想要一個蘇媚。

下午時，一架巨大漂亮的馬車從遠處駛了過來。除了我們家的馬車之外，我從來沒有在我們的村子裏見過這麽高貴的車。這應該是爸爸說的蘇媚吧？

一個叔叔和一個比我大一點的女孩從車上下來，一下來爸爸便衝上去摟著那個叔叔。我對他們兩個大人的交流沒興趣，但出於爸爸嚴厲的教養，只是害羞地叫了一聲「蘇媚叔叔」。爸爸的臉迅速變紅，剛想開口說甚麼，就被蘇媚叔叔搶白了：「沒關係，玲玲妳好。」我不知道為什麼蘇媚叔叔會知道我的名字，但也沒有問，只是轉身看著那個女孩子。

她走了過來，伸出一隻瘦長的手：「你好，我叫楊玲玲。」我一邊握回她的手，一邊驚訝地說：「我也叫凌凌哦。」她微笑著說，可能我們的爸爸都喜歡lingling這個名字。楊玲玲比我大一歲，就像蘇媚叔叔比爸爸大一歲一樣。

爸爸拉著蘇媚叔叔直接進了他的書房，我也拉著楊玲玲跑到我的房間裏玩。

爸爸的書房在我房間的樓上，玩著玩著，樓上突然傳來一陣陣的「碰碰」聲。我和楊玲玲對望了一下，繼續玩我們的。過了一會，嘈音還未停下。我覺得很煩，便跑樓梯到爸爸的書房外面，楊玲玲跟在我身後。

我們把耳朵貼在門外面，屏住呼吸偷聽裏面傳來的聲音。書房裏傳來一下下的打鬧聲。我們聽到有些傢俬好像被打翻了，還有爸爸和蘇媚叔叔重重的的喘氣聲。我小聲問楊玲玲他們是不是在打架，她搖搖頭說不知道。一聲尖叫聲忽然傳了出來，我和楊玲玲嚇得跑走了。

晚飯時爸爸和蘇媚叔叔都沒出來吃飯，只有我和楊玲玲。

睡覺時我突然想媽媽。我雖然六歲了，但還是要媽媽陪我睡覺。媽媽昨天晚上陪我睡覺後就回家探望公公婆婆。想著想著我就哭了，跟我睡同一張床的楊玲玲靜靜地靠了過來抱著我。我在她懷裡睡著了。


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

楊玲玲一大早就搖醒我，說她有跟她爸爸一樣的生理時鐘，九點正醒後就不能再睡。連續兩天被提早叫醒的我心裡有點不爽，但還是陪楊玲玲起床。

我們梳洗後一出房間就看到蘇媚叔叔低著頭從隔壁爸爸的房間出來。我和楊玲玲同時開口：「爸爸早。」/「蘇媚叔叔早。」蘇媚叔叔彷彿剛發現我們似的，驀然抬頭看著我們。他臉紅紅的，嘴唇有點腫，艱難地吐出：「lingling們早。」

我看著他，突然覺得他穿著的襯衣跟爸爸的其中一件的好像：「蘇媚叔叔，你這件衣服爸爸也有喔！」蘇媚叔叔的臉比剛才還要紅，張口閉口地看著我，一個字都說不出。楊玲玲見她爸爸沒說話，就回答了我：「沒有啦，我爸爸沒有這樣的衣服。這件應該是你爸爸的。」我方然大悟：「噢，我知道啦，是蘇媚叔叔您沒帶衣服所以爸爸把他的借了給你吧。」蘇媚叔叔胡亂點了點頭便蹣跚地離開了。

蘇媚叔叔背對著我們時，楊玲玲伸手指一指他，顯示我看看。我不知道她想我看甚麼，便搖了搖頭。她再指了一下蘇媚叔叔的背影，然後輕輕捏了一下我的後頸。她手指碰到我時我打了一個冷顫，她的手好冷。我明白她想我看看蘇媚叔叔的後頸。我瞇了眯眼，看到蘇媚叔叔的後頸有一處紅紅紫紫的，在他白白的皮膚上格外明顯。

我問楊玲玲那處紅紫的怎麼來，她說可能是昨天蘇媚叔叔和爸爸打架時弄的瘀痕。我不禁有點擔心爸爸，希望蘇媚叔叔沒有給爸爸一個這樣的瘀痕。

午飯時，管家把我和楊玲玲從花園叫了進去。我們進飯廳時爸爸和蘇媚叔叔已經坐著了。我第一樣注意到的是爸爸和蘇媚叔叔座位的特別安排。爸爸一向坐在餐桌的一邊。有客人時，男客人會坐在爸爸對面，即是餐桌的另一端。爸爸今天依然坐在慣常的座位，但蘇媚叔叔卻坐在爸爸的右手邊，即是媽媽的座位。我有點奇怪，平常媽媽不在家吃飯時爸爸從來不讓其他人坐在媽媽的位置上，因為爸爸說那是「留給重要的人坐的重要位置」。我見爸爸沒說話，我也不好問甚麼。

我注意到的第二件事就是爸爸頸上跟蘇媚叔叔一樣的紅紫瘀痕。不同的是，爸爸的瘀痕是在跟琴吻對稱的右頸上。楊玲玲顯然也看到這個打架的後果，她快速向我打了眼色後，我們便坐下了，我拉著他坐在我旁邊。

傭人把飯菜端上桌子。蘇媚叔叔捂著肚子，臉色發白地推開放在他面前的碟子，說他肚子痛吃不下。爸爸聽聞後立刻從座位上彈起來，走到蘇媚叔叔旁邊，擔心地問他覺得怎麼樣，有沒有發燒。爸爸溫柔地撥開蘇媚叔叔的瀏海，用他大大的、溫暖的手按在叔叔的額頭上替他探體溫。我猜爸爸跟蘇媚叔叔應該真的非常要好，因為除了對我和媽媽之外，我從來沒有見過爸爸對其他人有做過這麼親暱的動作。

爸爸扶著叔叔，領他回房間休息。我看著爸爸一隻手跨過他的背搭在他的肩膀上，一隻手扶著他的手臂，而蘇媚叔叔輕輕的靠在爸爸身上，好像依偎在他懷裡。這個景象有點似曾相識，眼前的畫面跟腦海裏爸爸半抱半扶著生病的媽媽的記憶畫面重疊了。我一瞬間的想像被催我們吃飯的管家給打斷了。

吃飯後，我問楊玲玲她爸爸怎麼樣。她聳了聳肩，說她不知道。她說他平常不會病，可能是昨天晚上他們兩個因為沒吃飯而吃了其他不乾淨的東西，所以才不舒服。

我們經過爸爸的房間時又偷偷把耳朵貼在木門上。這次他們沒有大聲地說話，所以我們只聽到一點點對話。

「我都跟你說了要清理好。。。」是爸爸的聲音。他聽上去有點生氣。  
「我不要洗澡。。。我要把你留在體內。。。」  
「你不洗澡就是要自己受罪。。。」  
「一輩子才一次。。。要我死我都肯。。。」  
然後就是一陣嘆氣聲和沈默。

楊玲玲拉著我進我的房間。我雖然不太懂爸爸和叔叔說什麼，但我知道的是蘇媚叔叔也不肯洗澡。下次媽媽逼我洗澡時我一定會跟她說，蘇媚叔叔是成人，他可以不洗澡，我也可以！


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

隔天一醒來，我就想起今天晚上媽媽會回來，但楊玲玲也要離開了。

時間到了。爸爸和蘇媚叔叔站在大堂裏靜靜地面向著對方，我和楊玲玲則站在外面，透過半開著的門偷窺裏面。

爸爸低著頭，我看不到他的臉。蘇媚叔叔臉上掛著一個不知名的表情。他嘆了口氣，把手按地放在爸爸的肩膀上：「我走了。」爸爸猛地抬頭，不太溫柔地扯了蘇媚叔叔的手臂。叔叔站不穩，一下子撞進了爸爸的懷抱。爸爸緊緊地抱著叔叔，眼淚從眼眶裏不受控制地流出來。我第一次看到爸爸哭。叔叔比爸爸嬌小，我看到他在爸爸懷裡偷偷擦眼淚。爸爸哭得整個人都在顫抖，叔叔輕輕撫著他的背，在爸爸的耳邊小聲說著一些我們聽不到的話。

過了一會爸爸才能止住淚水，他們走出來時，我和楊玲玲連忙走開，裝作我們沒有偷看他們。

我陪楊玲玲走到馬車前面。我們面對面站著，也是一高一矮的，就像剛才爸爸跟叔叔一樣，分別就是楊玲玲比我高。我這兩天整天跟她一起，但跟她對上眼的時候我還是有點羞答答地低下頭。她學著她爸爸，小聲跟我說：「我走了」，但她不是搭我膊頭，而是輕輕拉起我的手。我仰頭看她，對上眼的時候我們兩個人都紅了臉。一陣陣的不捨攻擊著我，淚水一下子湧了出來。眼淚流下臉頰時頭髮擋住了臉。她溫柔地把我的頭髮撥到耳朵後面，在我額角上輕輕留下一個吻。

車夫叫喚她上車。她轉身的那一刻，我拉住了她的手：「你會回來的嗎？」她沒說話，只是微笑著點了點頭。我聽到身後的蘇媚叔叔跟爸爸說：「我們不敢做的就讓孩子們放膽去做吧。」


	4. 番外

「你準備好了沒有？時間快到了。」門打開了，進來的人用手環著我的肩膀，把頭輕輕靠到我頭上。那個人發現我在流淚，她一邊為我擦眼淚一邊看著我打開的舊日記。我們都沉默了。到長大後我們才懂雙方的爸爸當年說的是什麼。爸爸們終究還是沒能在一起，兩人都各自帶著遺憾離開。幸好的是，我們還有對方。她把我抱在懷裡。我們整晚都坐在那裡，錯過了等了三個月才訂到的高級法國餐廳。但我們都覺得沒關係，只要有對方，吃甚麼都不重要。我終於找到我的「蘇媚」。

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)
> 
> 建議想一次性看完這篇的朋友們到我Instagram看  
> 已經在Instagram發了整篇  
> 這裏會每星期更一次


End file.
